Decisions
by Yami Bakura's Wife
Summary: Mario makes the biggest decision of the day...yes, you heard me, the DAY! Mwahahaha....My first Mario fic! ONE-SHOT


~~  
Jeshi: Heehee…I have to go to work in like…a half an hour…but I just got this hilarious and stupid idea that I just HAD to write! XD…O_O…I need a 'moose'…*closes eyes and wishes upon the mighty "Starman" LOL*

*Larry Koopa comes walking in*

Jeshi: LARRY!! ^.^

Larry: O_O?! Huh?!? What the hell?!

Jeshi: MOOSE! *huggles him*

Larry: AHH!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Jeshi: _ Your evil and 'must-be-worshipped' master now!

Larry: O_O…That's not right…the only person who's evil is my dad…

Jeshi: *sarcastic* Boo-hoo…and I mean BOO-hoo…(referring to 'Boo' the ghost) *laughs insanely*

Larry: O_O?? Ludwig???? Roy? Dad???

Jeshi: NOPE! 'Daddy' isn't here! _ You're my 'moose' now!

Larry: MOOSE?! LISTEN LADY, DO **I **LOOK LIKE A "MOOSE" TO YOU?!?!? _

Jeshi: I mean 'muse', I call them 'mooses', and…_ You look pretty damn close to one if you ask me!

Larry: O_O! I-uh..damn..um..WHATEVER!!*

Jeshi: *sigh* Pathetic mortal koopaling child, get on with the disclaiming…

Larry: O_o? What do I do?

Jeshi: *sighs again* I'LL do it, YOU watch and learn! _ I, the wonderful and most evilest author who is even **more evil than Bowser**.._*looks at Larry who just gives her a blank and scared stare* do not own anything from the wonderful world of Mario! ^.^…but I have a LOT of games…  
~~

Mario lay there and stared all around him. It was so quiet…and dark all around. He couldn't hear anything, there was nothing around. Yet, he wasn't going to move.

Why wasn't he going to move?…It was too dangerous. If he moved from this spot, this very spot, anything could and would happen…like it always would in the end. Bowser could kidnap the princess again for the 50,000th time…at least that's what Mario thought. He had lost count a long time after 25...

Or if he moved…Yoshi would suddenly jump on him…or he would be dragged all the way across the town to help someone else out. But…he couldn't move from this very spot…or else…stuff would happen…of course stuff happens ALL the time in the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario knew it…but…if he moved…HE would be brought into so much of this 'stuff' that was happening…

And what would happen if he moved even an inch? It could very well be his last day ever seeing the sun in the sky over the castle…it could be the last day he ever saw his brother.

He mustn't move…he WOULDN'T move! For the sake of himself, he wouldn't. Instead, he closed his eyes…trying to escape, trying to fall asleep…drift off to a dream or something, anything. He opened his eyes, realising it was no use. There was no sleep in them. He cautiously looked around again, not even tilting his head even a centimetre. Of course it pained his eyes to roll them so far to each side to get a good look at his surroundings, but he had to do it. 

He prayed that no one would come…if someone did, it could all be over for him. If someone came, he would no longer be lying here…who knew what would happen if someone came in here…

He started debating with himself on what to do. Should he get up? Move? Leave himself open for the jump of the big dinosaur if he ever saw him again? Or should he lay here still, and hope that the Mushroom Kingdom stays at peace. The very question rolled over in his head over and over again asking, "To move, or not to move?"

He couldn't decide, this was driving him insane. He had to move, but he couldn't…he wasn't in any pain, he was worried…he had plenty of free time…but not anymore…this 'free-time' was now limited…VERY limited…but what should he do?

He could risk it, and move anyway. Get up and get out there…facing whatever fate happens to find him…or he could lay here still…and just…wait…

Suddenly, light filled the room. Mario squinted at the luminosity that happened to be daylight, and then realised that…he…had…moved…

He looked from where the illumination had come from, only to see his brother Luigi standing by a window that he had apparently just opened. Luigi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Princess Toadstool (Peach) says to get your lazy ass outta bed," Luigi said, as he turned and headed out of Mario's used-to-be-dark bedroom.

Mario climbed out of bed. His free time..the ONLY free time he ever got when he was asleep, was gone now…and now, he must get out of bed and face the world yet again for the day.

~~  
Jeshi: ROTFLMAO!! ^.^ Poor Mario, never gets to sleep!!

Larry: O_o?? I don't get it…

Jeshi: *pats Larry's head* Oh, you will little one, you will!! ^.^ It is all a matter of being learn-ed on it!! ^.^

Larry: O_O?? Being a what now?

Jeshi: *sigh* Never mind, mortal.

Larry: I'm not a mortal…T_T

Jeshi: _ Well, you're not IMMORTAL, are you? You CAN die, right?

Larry: Uh…yeah…

Jeshi: Then, sweetheart, you ARE mortal..

Larry: O_o?? What did you call me?

Jeshi: I always call the adorable characters stuff like that! ^.^

Larry: O_O?! ADORABLE?! ME? HA! THAT'S FUNNY!

Jeshi: _ Yeah, lots of people would think that, wouldn't they? But they are all seriously deprived…-_-;  
~~


End file.
